Forget me Not, Ash
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Part of the Sailor Moon Continuum; A young girl whom Ash Ketchum knew in the past, recalls the day they first met as she watched him win the Cona City stadium on Television and is not aware of a destiny that is heading towards her.


**Forget me Not, Ash.**

**Author's Note: Yes, while part of Pokemon XY anime, this story is more closely connected to my Sailor Moon Continuum, and yes, there will be two Serena's, one who is Sailor Moon and one who is the Pokemon XY trainer...I know! I'll call the XY counterpart Rena!**

**Okay, let's begin, and don't forget, I don't own the Characters. It rightfully belongs to the guys who created Pokemon since the late 1990's.**

* * *

Back aching, and having a bandaid on her nose, Rena, a young ten year old girl, with long ash-blonde hair, was approaching the living room where other orphans were sitting, watching TV, and it seemed something exciting was on.

"What are you guys watching?" Rena asked as she sat next to a girl about her age, named Shauna, who held excitement in her expression.

"The match between a kid about our age against the Pokemon Master is getting tensed!" Shauna exclaimed happily.

Curious, Rena looked at the screen and surely enough, a young boy, ten years old, having raven hair, with a Sceptile, against the grand Master Mystical with an Onix, which was very dangerous.

It was the final match!

The more she watched, Rena felt felt her own excitment grow. At one point, Sceptile seemed to go own, and Rena let's out a horrified gasp, as did everyone else.

But they didn't need to worry, because Sceptile got back up and used Overgrow to recover it's strength, which was amazing thing to watch.

"Alright, Sceptile!" Shauna cheered.

Rena stood up and she cheered on, "You can do it!"

It was a tough match, but in the end, the boy and his Sceptile won! Everyone cheered for the boy's victory, and Rena and Shauna high-fived each other! But as Rena turned to the TV again as the boy cheered on, she gasped again, as the camera got a closer view to the new Pokemon Master.

The boy, having a Pikachu on his shoulder, looked strikely familiar. Spiky raven hair, a cheery smile, happily waving to the crowd...Rena's seen him before.

"Could it be...?" Rena asked herself, then she had a flash-back.

_FlashBack-3 years ago._

_Seven year old Rena, in a straw hat and pink dress, was trying to locate the others at camp, but she lost her way and was not in the woods all by herself. She was getting scared._

_"Hello?" Rena asked, but the bushes then moved, and the next thing she knew, a figure jumped out of nowhere. She screamed and fell down, accidently scrapping her knee, as the figure which turned out to be a Poliwig who hops away._

_Rena then began to cry as her knee hurt, but jumped in fright as the bushes moved again, thinking that it was a monster. To her relief and surprise, however, a young male voice called out, "Wait, Poliwig! Where are you?" and from the bushes, came a young boy, same age as her, black spiky raven hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a red top, blue shorts and red shoes, and he seemed cheerful._

_The boy looked then noticed Rena and went up to her. "Are you okay?" he asked._

_"No, I hurt my knee." Rena muttered with tears._

_"Don't worry. I know just the thing that can help." The boy said, digging into his pockets and pulled out a blue handkerchief, and wrapped it around Rena's knee like a bandage, saying, "This is my good luck charm. It gives anyone good luck, and makes you feel better."_

_After he was done, he then wiggled his hands as if chanting a spell, saying, "Pain, pain, pain, go away!" still smiling._

_But Rena cringed, "It didn't work. It still hurts."_

_The boy then stood up and held out his hand out to her, saying, "Well then, you shouldn't give up. No matter how tough things seem, you just stay strong." still smiling._

_Rena was surprised at the boy's strong act of kindness. A playful child, but kind to the heart. The young girl took the boy's offer and she was pulled up to her feet, accidently bumping to the boy's chest, but he didn't mind, because he was helping her stand probably, and something about the way he was holding her steadily made Rena warm up, and her heart pounded._

_"See? I knew you could do it." The boy's smile never faded. "I'm Ash, by the way." He introduced himself._

_Finding that she can stand, Rena was still holding onto Ash's hand, as Ash said, "We'd better head back to camp. C'mon, it's this way!" and then the boy bravely led Rena out of the forest, and Rena, looking at Ash, finally smiled in return._

_She really liked him despite having just met him, but Ash seems to be kind to strangers and likes to help out if they are hurt or in trouble._

End of flashback.

Rena's eyes widened as she realised who the ten year old new Pokemon Master was. "Ash..." she whispered.

Later that night, Rena was in bed, thinking about Ash, the boy whom she hasn't seen in three years. She wanted to meet him again. But the problem was, the rules in the Orphange in Kalos is different. Kids weren't allowed to become trainers until they're twelve.

But she decided to plan to see him again someday, once she turns twelve. 'Ash...I'm going to see you again someday. That I promise.' Rena thought to herself. To think that the boy who helped her has grown strong but is still that same boy who helped her.

* * *

Present Day: 2000.

_Inside a dream..._

_Rena found herself a cave filled with glowing beautiful crystals, staring at the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, casted inside a crystal, sleeping._

_"Why is she inside a crystal?" Rena asked. Suddenly, she heard a voice speaking to her in her mind._

_"Please...help Vincent." a female voice begged._

_Suddenly, in front of Rena, was an image forming and in a vision, a man in a black suit, red cape, gold gaunlet, black hair and red eyes, found sleeping inside a coffen._

_Then everything went black, but Rena heard the woman repeat, "Please help Vincent."_

Opening her eyes from the most strangest dream she ever had, Rena sat up from her bed, rubbing her head.

"That was the weirdest dream out." Rena thought to herself, then remembered what she saw, and asked, "Help Vincent?...Who is Vincent?"

What she doesn't know, that once she steps out of this room and this place, her life will change forever.

TO BE CONTINUED IN...SAILOR MOON X(CHI)-SIDE STORY.

* * *

**The ending is a prologue of the Side story I mentioned in Sailor Moon Continuum Part 2-Part one note. What do you readers think?**

**Please review.**


End file.
